


O jmelí a tradicích

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Všechno to začalo třetího prosince jedinou větvičkou jmelí. A pak hromadami dalších.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	O jmelí a tradicích

Začalo to hned třetího prosince.

Byly to jeho druhé Vánoce s Avengers a první, kterých se účastnil Loki. Jako loni, i letos největší hrdinové Země propadli vánoční horečce propukající okamžitě po Díkůvzdání. Jeden by až nevěřil, s jakou radostí a vervou se vrhli do vánočních příprav a na výzdobu.

U Starků se Vánoce nikdy neslavily. Svátky neznamenaly nic, Howard se zavíral do dílny, aby volný čas využil pro vynalézání, a Maria se nad ním každý rok zlobila, jen aby se pohádali a z Vánoc nakonec nebylo nic.

S Avengers, na druhou stranu, to bylo úplně jinak. První rok byl zpočátku nervózní, protože se ještě tak dobře neznali. Ale pak Steve prohlásil, že si Vánoce neužil přes sedmdesát let a rozhodně se o ně nehodlá ochudit, takže se slavilo.

A bylo to naprosto úžasné. Takovou rodinou pohodu neznal a nikdy nezažil, tak dobře se snad o svátcích nebavil nikdy.

Takže nebylo s podivem, že se těšil na letošní Vánoce. Vlastně dvakrát tak víc než na ty předchozí, protože je s nimi slavil i jeho nejoblíbenější člen týmu.

Loki byl na Zemi původně poslán za trest, ale k trestu to nakonec mělo daleko. Jistě, možná bůh zprvu neměl radost z nedobrovolného připojení k Avengers, ale ačkoli to zpočátku skřípalo, za ty skoro dva roky, navzdory společné minulosti, spolu nakonec vyšli.

Ale Tony a Loki si vyloženě padli do noty. Jejich ustavičné hádky brzy přestaly znít vážně, stalo se z nich dennodenní popichování a škádlení, bez kterých si už ani jeden neuměl představit běžnou rutinu. Trávili spolu nejvíc času ze všech, pomáhali si navzájem a Tony se cítil hrdě na to, že je jediný, s kým Loki vydrží trávit klidně i dny v naprostém tichu, zatímco spolu pracovali.

Takže se opravdu, opravdu těšil.

Dokud se někdo nerozhodl, že Vánoce bez tradic nejsou Vánoce, a třetího prosince k ránu, když se postupně shromáždili na snídani, objevili, že nad průchodem do kuchyně někdo pověsil jmelí.

Zjistili to náhodou, když se Tony s Lokim uráčili vyjít z dílny, kde strávili celou noc (ale ne jen prací, Tony nakonec někdy kolem půl druhé ráno vytuhl a Loki ani ne po půl hodině taky), a když se vzbudili v sedm ráno, jako obvykle zamířili do společného patra na snídani.

Ani jeden z nich si té rostlinky nevšiml, dokud bok po boku nevstoupili do kuchyně a Clint se nezačal smát jako divý, divže nespadl ze židle.

„Taky přeju dobré ráno, Legolasi,“ zamumlal Tony.

„Já jen – já jen –“ Clint se zhluboka nadechl, aby se uklidnil a mohl normálně mluvit. „Podívejte se nad sebe. Jste první, kdo se chytil.“

Tony se nechápavě zamračil, stejně jako Loki, ale oba dva poslechli a vzhlédli vzhůru. Až teď uviděl tu malou zelenou větvičku s bílými bobulemi. Stačilo mu jen pár vteřin, aby si uvědomil, na co se to dívá, a po zádech mu přejel mráz.

„To je jmelí,“ oznámil Loki prostě, jako kdyby o nic nešlo. A možná taky nešlo, protože Loki přeci jen pocházel z jiné planety a Tony si pamatoval, jak museli Thorovi minule vysvětlovat jednotlivé tradice, zvyky, významy i symboliku.

Natasha k němu s klidem vzhlédla. „Je to tradice u nás na Zemi. Když se dva lidi potkají pod jmelím, musí se políbit.“

„Ach.“

„Přesně, muflone. Ach.“ Podařilo se mu do hlasu vloudit sarkasmus, i když netušil, _jak_ , protože v duchu panikařil. „Ale protože tys to nevěděl, tak na to můžeme zapomenout –“

„Hej, takhle to nefunguje!“ namítl Clint.

„– a příště si dáme pozor, takže to by bylo vyř –“

Tentokrát jeho další slova pohltila ústa přitisknutá na ta jeho. Jenom kratičký okamžik, kdy na svých rtech cítil druhé, o poznání chladnější, ale sametově jemné a sladké, než se Loki odtáhl a nevzrušeně zkřížil ruce na hrudi, i když jeho nezaujatý postoj zradily jiskřivé zelené oči. „Vyřešeno? Souhlasím. Teď, Kapitáne,“ obrátil se ke Stevovi a usadil se na židli na své obvyklé místo, „co je k snídani?“

Tonymu chvíli trvalo, než se vzpamatoval, ale ne natolik dlouho, aby to bylo podezřelé. Jen zavrtěl hlavou, zamumlal cosi o povýšených bozích, a usadil se hned vedle Lokiho. „Nedívej se na mě tak, Steve. Co je k té snídani?“

Rogers pouze protočil očima, zatímco Bruce teatrálně vzdychl, a naservíroval dvěma nově příchozím jejich porce míchaných vajíček.

Prostě klasické ráno.

~~~

Další, kdo se na tuhle malou pastičku chytil, byli Steve s Thorem. Tony s Clintem se mohli potrhat smíchy, když viděli Steva rudnout a zakoktávat se a nervózně přešlapovat, zatímco ho Hromovládce jednoduše uchopil za zátylek a s radostí políbil. Nebylo v tom nic romantického, ale jakmile se od sebe odtáhli, Stevovi na tvářích zářily téměř fialové ruměnce.

Ásgarďani berou tradice vážně, to se hrdinové za ty dva roky stačili naučit. A zrovna Thor na ně, alespoň podle Lokiho, dbal skoro nejvíce z celého Ásgardu. (V tomhle neměli důvod mu nevěřit; šlo to vidět.)

Smích je přešel, když jednou narazili oni dva na sebe. Bylo půl třetí ráno, Tony si zrovna vyjel nahoru z dílny pro čerstvou kávu, aby mohl pokračovat ve vynalézání, a Clint rejdil v lednici, z níž se mu podařilo ukořistit několik kousků pizzy, kterou měli na večeři. Doslova se srazili přímo v průchodu, ale když se od sebe chtěli odvrátit a dělat, že se nic nestalo, Jarvis spustil alarm a oba dva zaúpěli, než se krátce políbili.

„Fuj,“ zamručel Tony, když si otíral pusu.

Clint se na něj naoko dotčeně zašklebil, ale pak se podíval na jídlo ve svých rukou. „Souhlasím. Ale stálo to za to,“ usoudil, načež vyběhl pryč.

Tony si unaveně protřel oči a vzhlédl ke stropu. Jarvis mu nejen neřekl, kdo sem ono jmelí pověsil, ale taky se vyloženě vyžíval v jejich utrpení a pokaždé, když někdo odmítal splnit, co tradice vyžadovala, spustil alarm, který o tomhle podvádění upozornil ostatní. „Jsi zrádce, víš to?“

„Dělám jen, co mám naprogramováno, pane.“

~~~

V noci z desátého na jedenáctého prosince někdo rozvěsil jmelí všude po věži. Úplně všude. Nevynechal osobní patra, společné chodby, jedno jmelí viselo přímo u výtahu a dokonce i v dílně.

A stejně jako předtím, i teď Jarvis odmítal komukoli prozradit, kdo je pachatelem.

~~~

Když se Tony s Lokim nachytali podruhé, byli zrovna sami v dílně.

Dobře, tentokrát to byla čistě Tonyho vina. Ale on viděl šanci, kterou nehodlal zmeškat.

Loki stál pod jmelím, samotný a zcela očividně slepý vůči zelené hrozbě nad svou hlavou.

Takže Tony vyrazil kupředu. Se špatně skrývaným úsměvem popadl důvod svého plánu a skryl si ho za zády, když se zcela nenápadně a přirozeně připletl až k Lokimu. Opatrně mu nahlédl přes rameno, aby viděl, co tam dělá, a když mu došlo, že studuje strukturu některých kovů, přihodil pár poznámek, aby nepůsobil podezřele.

Jarvis se pro jednou rozhodl hrát s ním a i on si počkal pár minut, než přerušil Lokiho uprostřed věty, aby velice výmluvným, omluvným hlasem poznamenal: „Nerad ruším, ale chci jen říct, abyste se podívali nad sebe.“

Oba věděli, co tam najdou, a přesto Loki krátce střelil očima ke jmelí nad svou hlavou. Než však stačil udělat něco dalšího, Tony měl své rty přilepené na těch jeho.

Loki nad tou rychlostí překvapeně zalapal po dechu a Tony instinktivně, aniž by nad tím dvakrát přemýšlel, vklouzl jazykem do jeho úst.

Pokračoval ve svém plánu, i když ho bůh líbal nazpět. Vjel mu rukama do havraních vlasů, pečlivě zde naaranžoval onu věc, kterou doposud držel v rukou, a pak se odtáhl, neschopen skrýt svůj zubatý úsměv.

Netrvalo to déle než čtyři vteřiny, a rozhodně to stálo za to.

Zejména, když viděl ten Lokiho pohled, sotva si uvědomil, že mu Tony něco nasadil na hlavu. Mág na něj zíral, pečlivě studoval jeho výraz, a pak zasténal. „ _Prosím_ , řekni mi, že jsi neudělal, co jsi udělal.“

Teď už se musel rozesmát, protože ačkoli Loki sám sebe neviděl, jeho výraz byl úžasný. „Ty sobí parohy ti sluší, Rudolfe.“

Mág zaskučel, ale když zvedl ruce, aby si hnědé parohy sundal z hlavy, Tony ho rychle chytil za zápěstí a stáhl mu ruce dolů. „Ale no tak, Lokes, nech si to. Budou Vánoce a ono ti to tak sluší!“

Loki mu zíral do očí, jako kdyby přemýšlel, má-li cenu se s ním hádat, pak jeho tvrdý pohled zjemněl a on protočil očima. „Fajn. Ale mám jednu podmínku.“

Povytáhl obočí. „Jakou?“

Jen se na něj zazubil.

~~~

Když se uráčili vyjít z dílny na večeři a shodou náhod se cestou nechali nachytat u dvou jmelí, protože prostě byli zvyklí chodit pospolu, nikdo se ani neptal, proč má na sobě Loki parohy a Tony ošklivý rudožlutý svetr se soby.

Prostě to přijali jako fakt.

~~~

Jmelí se stalo úhlavním nepřítelem Avengers, se kterým se dalo jen těžko bojovat – zejména, když Jarvis odmítal sdělit polohu ostatních, aby se kdokoli vyhnul líbacím incidentům.

Nejnebezpečnějšími místy byly výtah a to první jmelí v kuchyni. Snažili se jezdit po jednom, ale občas – často – to prostě nevycházelo. Nikoho nepřekvapilo, když viděli Natashu bezstarostně chodit po Clintově boku, a nebyl ani nezvyk vídat spolu Tonyho s Lokim.

Divné to začalo být ve chvíli, kdy Thor s Lokim vystoupili z výtahu zároveň a Jarvis zvesela spustil alarm. Ti dva vypadali, že se pozvrací, ale… utěšovalo je jedině to, že Loki byl, koneckonců, adoptovaný. (I když to nezabránilo Lokimu později večer Thora strčit ze schodů s tím, že si musel na něčem (někom) vybít svoje trauma. Zkrátka normální večer.)

Natasha se nenechala nachytat ani jednou. Měla k tomu blízko, když se s Brucem téměř minuli v obýváku před televizí, ale ona jednoduše vyletěla do vzduchu, saltem se dostala přes sedačku a na druhé straně se v klidu postavila, jako kdyby o nic nešlo.

K Tonyho smůle se mu nepodařilo vyváznout z toho tak snadno jako Natasha. Clinta už pomalu přestal počítat, párkrát se střetl s Thorem, dvakrát i se Stevem a několikrát s Brucem, což bylo asi nejdivnější, protože Bruce byl jeho vědátorský přítel ve zbrani a ani jeden rozhodně neměl zájem o něco víc.

Ale nejčastěji se pod jmelím potkával s Lokim. Ani mu netrvalo dlouho přijít na to, že se mu tahle jejich náhodná setkání _líbí_.

Občasná střetnutí brzy přerostla v něco mnohem většího. Tu Tony potřeboval přesně ten klíč, který u sebe měl Loki, tu se k němu Loki přiklonil, aby mohl s něčím pomoci. Čirou náhodou se v kuchyni střetávali přinejmenším třikrát denně. Čirou náhodou potřebovali vyjet výtahem nahoru v tu samou chvíli, i když se Loki mohl do požadovaného patra přenést.

Neuběhl jediný den, kdy by se mezi nimi nesemlel žádný incident, ačkoli ostatní už za tu dobu stačili vymyslet nespočet způsobů, jak se jednotlivým jmelím vyhnout.

A i přesto se Tony opět našel v kuchyni, jen jeden krok od Lokiho, zvažuje, jestli má ustoupit nebo naopak přijít blíž k němu. Viděl tu nejistotu, jež se zračila i v Lokiho očích, ty rozpaky a váhání, a když bůh přešlápl, prostě se vrhl k němu a přivlastnil si jeho ústa.

Byl to dlouhý, milostný polibek. Jeden z těch, které si věnovali, když se nikdo nedíval. Ten, který zastavoval srdce i mysl, rozehříval krev pod kůží a vytahoval emoce z jejich niter na povrch.

Kdosi si odkašlal a oni od sebe odskočili, vyděšeni z přistižení. Kousek od nich stáli Natasha a Thor, kterým na tvářích hrály vědoucí úsměvy, a společně s nimi i Clint, který se na ně pro změnu šklebil: „Jestli si to chcete rozdat, tak kdekoli jinde, jen ne v kuchyni. _Děkuju_.“

„Idiote,“ protočil Tony očima. „Mimoto, pořád je to moje věž.“

„No no, Starku, tak se nečerti,“ uculil se Hawkeye.

„Bratře, kampak jdeš?“ přisadil si Thor a Tony si až teď všiml, že se Loki pohnul.

Ani se nezastavil, naopak, pokračoval dále. „Kamkoli od téhle stupidní konverzace. Kdyby mě kdokoli hledal, jsem na svém patře.“ Máchl rukou a za doprovodu zelených jisker zmizel.

„Takže,“ otočil se Clint zpátky na Tonyho, „předpokládám, že ty teď taky utečeš do dílny?“

Natasha se uchechtla. „Clinte, netrap ho. Vždyť vidíš, že prožívá dilema.“

„Nezapomeň, příteli,“ zavolal za ním Thor, když Tony jenom zavrtěl hlavou a mířil k výtahu, „že za pár dní bude po Vánocích, což znamená konec jmelí!“

„Jděte do prdele, ano?“ křikl nazpět, aniž by to doopravdy myslel zle.

„Ne, díky. Ale můžeš říct Lokimu!“ houkl Clint ještě, než se dveře výtahu zavřely a vynálezce si o ně se zaúpěním opřel čelo.

Nebylo co řešit, vždyť už zbývalo jen pár dní, sami to řekli.

Potom bude konec.

~~~

Tony nechtěl, aby to skončilo.

Čím déle nad tím přemýšlel, tím více zjišťoval, že ho děsí představa, že by to, co mezi sebou s Lokim měli, ať už to bylo cokoli, skončilo. Chtěl ho mít na dosah ruky, chtěl ho líbat přinejmenším tisíckrát denně, aniž by si musel počkat na jmelí nebo ustoupit, když už se k sobě tiskli déle, než situace vyžadovala.

Nevěděl, kdy ani jak se to stalo, ale on se zamiloval do Lokiho.

Možná k němu něco cítil už delší dobu, možná mu jenom ty pomalu se prohlubující polibky pomohly uvědomit, co k němu doopravdy cítí, možná to byla nová věc. Ať tak či onak, city, jež vůči mágovi choval, zakořenily hluboko v Tonyho srdci, a on věděl, že nebude schopen tuhle záležitost se jmelím jen tak přejít, jakmile bude po Vánocích.

Zas a jednou byli s Lokim sami v dílně. Ačkoli byl Bruce úchvatný vědec, nikdy nevydržel Tonyho tempo a na rozdíl od něj laboratoř lomeno dílnu opouštěl mnohem častěji.

Jenže i navzdory tichu se Tony nemohl vůbec soustředit. Neustále sklouzával pohledem k Lokimu a jeho mysl si užívala bloudění mezi jeho emocemi.

Frustrovaně zaskučel a odhodil šroubovák kamsi pryč. Položil si hlavu na stůl a přikryl si ji rukama, zavíraje oči, aby se pokusil uklidnit.

Neslyšel Lokiho vstát, natož chodit, dokud nestál přímo u něj. „Anthony?“ V hlase mu zaznívaly obavy a starost, a miliardář se ještě víc napjal, když ve svých vlasech ucítil bohovy prsty. „Tony, jsi v pořádku?“

Ne. Ne, nebyl v pořádku.

Stáhl ruce z hlavy a zvedl hlavu, aby mu nějak odpověděl, jakkoli, ale zjistil, že nemůže. Ne když Loki stál tak zatraceně blízko, ne když ho pozorovaly ty úchvatné zelené oči zjemněné znepokojením.

Tony ze sebe vydal zvuk ne nepodobný zasténání a v následující vteřině měl ruce okolo Lokiho krku a přitahoval si boha k sobě dolů, aby ho mohl políbit.

Loki se nebránil, sklonil se dobrovolně a nadšeně.

Tenhle polibek se od těch ostatních lišil. Byl náruživější, vášnivější, jako kdyby společně s ním explodovalo všechno, co v sobě oba dva muži zadržovali. Líbali se dlouho, ztratili pojem o čase, zaujatí jenom sami sebou. Užívali si tření rtů o sebe, přitahovali si toho druhého blíže k tělu.

Tony cítil Lokiho pevný stisk na zátylku a boku, když ho mág jedním nenáročným pohybem zvedl ze židle, a v odpověď zasténal a vpletl své prsty do jeho černých vlasů.

Vždy, když se jeden poodtáhl, aby se nadechl, ten druhý si okamžitě ukořistil jeho rty zpátky. Stáli tam a líbali se snad věčnost, než byli ochotni vzdát se toho pocitu.

Dýchali zrychleně, srdce jim bila jako splašená, ale intimitu okamžiku nenarušili. Stále se pevně drželi, jako by se snad báli, že když jen o kousek povolí, ten druhý zmizí, dotýkaly se čely a rty měli jen pár centimetrů od sebe.

Čokoládově hnědé oči se upřely do potemnělých zelených, oboje zastřené clonou touhy a _lásky_. 

„Nechci, aby to po Vánocích skončilo,“ vydechl Tony najednou, naprosto pohlcen silou okamžiku. Měl pocit, že kdyby to neřekl teď, pak už nikdy.

„Dobře,“ šeptl Loki stejně zadýchaně. „Protože já taky ne.“ A pak překonal tu nicotnou, přesto nekonečně dlouhou vzdálenost, aby ho políbil znovu a znovu a znovu.

Dokud je nepřerušil Jarvis. „Pánové,“ odkašlal si, a ačkoli se snažil znít omluvně, samolibost z jeho hlasu přímo čišela. „Slečna Romanoff by vám ráda vzkázala: ‚Nemáte zač.‘“

Oba dva se rozesmáli a Tony zabořil hlavu do Lokiho hrudi, užívaje si samotné jeho přítomnost. „Samozřejmě,“ broukl Loki. „Samozřejmě, že to byla Natasha.“

„Jarvisi?“ Tony vzhlédl ke stropu. „Řekni jí, ať si půjčí jednu mou kreditku a jde si koupit něco hezkého, ano? Jako poděkování.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, oba zvědavě vyčkávali na odpověď. „Slečna Romanoff říká: ‚To si piš, že koupím.‘“

Tony jenom přikývl, klidně ať utratí celé jmění.

Ostatně, Natasha si to za svou malou léčku, která ho dala dohromady s Lokim, zasloužila.


End file.
